


The Priestess' Doom

by Abyssal_Agito



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Snuff, Underwater, Underwater Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Agito/pseuds/Abyssal_Agito
Summary: The quest to investigate the water town sewers for a possible goblin incursion was their last. The goblin horde outnumbered the Goblin Slayer's party as it was their fate which was just a roll of dice away. In this dark and forsaken world, it's a perfectly normal thing to be overrun by goblins when you least expect them. Some are lucky to die right away. Some, are not.





	The Priestess' Doom

Her body broken. Her mind shattered. In the dark and dank den of the wicked little green monsters that had tormented her for an untold length of time, the blonde haired naked girl who laid almost unmoving on the stone cold floor, save for the unnoticeable rise and fall of her chest, had long forgotten why and how she came to be here. What remained of her memory of the past that brought her here was veiled behind a hazy daze of blood; all she could remember if she tried to recall were her own protesting screams and of others cut down in the end, and of the inescapable prison that she was now in, forever reminded throughout her waking moments by the pair of short, rusty yet sturdy iron cuffs on her wrists which kept her hand behind her back, and on her ankles as well which was connected to a link of heavy iron chain and a stake in the ground.  
  
"O... Ea... ...ther..."  
  
In between her rasp breathing and ugly, dry crying, her lips mouthed a barely audible prayer by memory and for memory, the remaining vestige of who she once was that she still stubbornly hold on despite the punishment she get when she prayed aloud. While she may have once prayed to the Earth Mother aloud for Her to hear, now she only prayed for herself out of a sliver of desperation for liberation.  
  
But none came.  
  
Perhaps as if to finally answer her prayers however, the goblins have come to her for their pleasure and worse less as of late, allowing her to slowly recollect the pieces of her thoughts she feared she had long lost. Perhaps the screams she heard outside from a few days ago meant they have found new playthings now, and though it pained her to think so, she was thankful for the brief moment of respite it has given at the expense of the poor souls who have become victims just like her.  
  
She forgot however, that when goblins tire of their playthings, they get rid of them.  
  
And so they eventually came scuttling upon her like the horde they were usually known for, many and strong in number of various sizes and maturity but quite unlike the handfuls that usually come to use her for their vile needs; they were here for her for another purpose entirely. She somehow finds strength to weakly whimper a protest once more, something she hadn’t done in a long time now. That only made them cackle and screech with delight as is their gratification.  
  
There was a sound of tingling metal links, and before she realized it, the chain that kept her in place was cut, and she was forcibly half dragged, half lifted across the floor and out to the main chamber where the den leader, a goblin champion of large and hefty stature, was toying with a new girl in his hands, the same goblin champion that had done the girl’s party in a long time ago when they came down into this godforsaken sewer to investigate a possible goblin incursion to which they found were true. The sight of him caused her to suck in a breath of abated anticipation, fearing what he would do to her from her experience of being his main plaything.  
  
But he didn’t seem to notice her at all as his goblin mob continued carrying her out of the chamber instead. For a while, she wondered if they were going to set her free after all this time, after being their plaything and a womb for most of their numbers. She would not find to her surprise that some of the goblins manhandling her now were her own brood. Perhaps they finally took pity on her, on the girl who was by every nature was their mother.  
  
But goblins were not humans in body or mind. Whether by instinct or experience, goblins only hold envy and hatred for those not of their own regardless how they are related.  
  
After the sound of hurried breaths of the goblins and their scurrying feet echoed through the corridor she was brought through, a new sound now slowly entered the cacophony of noise, a sound she didn’t thought she would hear ever again.  
  
The mob finally stopped outside of the corridor which was the bank of a wide underground river flowing fast through an exceptionally large man made cavern, the same cavern under the city above ground whose denizens are still oblivious to the presence of the amassing danger beneath their feet. At least the girl didn't have to worry about it for long.  
  
Without waste and much to their cackling joy, the goblins locked a large heavy steel ball to the chain on the girl's legs which they had prepared here earlier, and before she could protest once more, one of the large hobgoblin in the mob lifted it up while the others lifted the girl, and with almighty heft, he swung and threw the stell ball out towards the middle of the river with the girl following right away. She was airborne for a few seconds, seconds where she thought she was finally free and her heart flew, before with a resounding splash, the steel ball hit and sank under the rushing water and so did the girl too.  
  
The water was biting cold, and she didn't have time to catch a proper last breath. Panic overwhelmed her almost immediately as the ball and chain dragged her down to the bottom of the river. The girl kicked and struggled against the weight of it all, defiant still to the end. Her golden locks billowed around her head as she shook it left and right, clouding her already limited vision in the dark water. Her cheeks bulged slightly, whilst her lips were pursed tight trying to hold what little amount of air she managed to take keep in her now burning lungs before her last submersion. Her chest heaved with pressing insistence as seconds passed.  
  
 _O Earth Mother, save me please!_ She pleaded silently to herself as she continued to struggle and shake against her bonds.  
  
 _If only he was still alive…_ she thought, somehow remembering someone in her past who could save her from this…  
  
Before she could swim through the fog of her jumbled up memories for an answer however, her chest heaved once more, this time with a final insistence that she reflexively snorted water into her nose which stung her sinuses and causing her to open her mouth to instinctively cough, but only for water to rush in to it which she couldn’t help but gulped.  
  
Her eyes flew open in shock as her body instinctively tried to inhale once more but only succeeding in sucking more water straight into her stricken lungs. She gurgled and cough against the invasive liquid, her body violently convulsing and wincing in pain as flurries of bubbles trickles out of her parted lips to float up towards the surface that she will never see again. Despite the numbing cold water, the girl was dimly aware of a tinge of warmth spreading between her legs as she unknowingly relieved herself and briefly staining the water around her crotch yellow.   
  
Her struggle soon lessened, and with a final gurgle, her body convulses one last time to vainly defy her fate. Her unseeing eyes grew dim as darkness encroaches from the edges of her vision, and her last thought was how she wished she could have seen the light of the sun one last time…


End file.
